Carcinogenicity testing of substances is currently assessed via costly bioassays utilizing rodents in two year studies. The objective of this project is to develop an alternative assay which is performed on avian embryos as a screening test for carcinogenicity. The in ovo carcinogenicity assay (IOCA), conducted in fertilized turkey eggs, which addresses the three R's (reduction, refinement and replacement) of animal testing. The IOCA has numerous advantages over the rodent bioassay, including: 1) it is a rapid test, requiring a maximum of 24 days to perform; 2) testing does not require use of any mammals; 3) testing is performed on eggs, which are kept in incubators, requiring less space and equipment than animal facilities; 4) dose amounts are small, which reduces exposure of humans to potential carcinogens; and 5) cost of analysis is greatly reduced when compared to traditional carcinogenicity testing. We propose to demonstrate the utility of the IOCA as an alternative carcinogenicity assay by testing known carcinogens and comparing the results to those from two year rodent bioassays. By demonstrating the predictivity and sensitivity of IOCA to identify carcinogenic substances, we will establish the feasibility of IOCA as a commercially viable technology. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: MB Research will offer the IOCA to the pharmaceutical, biotech, cosmetic, chemical and consumer products industries. We currently perform standard rodent bioassays and accelerated rodent carcinogenesis studies, as well as several egg-based studies for our clients. A survey of our clients indicates a demand for an alternative test that allows for rapid, inexpensive screening of potential carcinogenic substances. Thus, we are uniquely positioned to fulfill this industry demand and can provide this technology to a receptive client base, capturing a significant portion of the testing market.